


Your Destiny is not Only Yours

by recklessinventor



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: M/M, also. domestic shit, and jeff and tony's kids i designed a while ago, i like the idea that ness' thoughts are an extension of the player's, master belch is here too ig, these oneshots are. completely unrelated sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklessinventor/pseuds/recklessinventor
Summary: An older collection of oneshots from my tumblr from the prompt "Send one (or more) [emoticon] for a drabble!" from tumblr user memelemel. First chapter is set during Earthbound, where Poo finally reunites with the others after learning PSI Starstorm, and the second's an insight on what I think Jeff and Tony are like 25 years after the events of Earthbound.
Relationships: Jeff Andonuts/Tony
Kudos: 5





	1. Poo Used his New Power, PSI Starstorm!

**Author's Note:**

> From tazmilyxfamily: "(っ´▽｀)っ FLUFFY DRABBLE" FRIEND TIME- IDK WITH WHO BUT WITH SOMEONE

“Man, why don’t we have the Fly Honey, this would have been over by now if we had the Fly Honey, I shouldn’t have given it to the Escargo Express guy–!”

Ness was in the middle of trying to aim his yoyo at Master Barf, an enemy he, Paula, and Jeff had never thought they were going to see again. Aiming the yoyo at the sentient pile of vomit was proving more difficult than he’d thought. The first fight they’d had with him was easy, all they had to do was offer him Fly Honey and they wailed on him. Now they had no choice but to just attack it with all they had. It was harder with just the three of them, but their fourth member, Prince Poo, had gone on a mission to learn something about a starstorm…

“Paula, I think he’s weak to fire!” Ness could hear Jeff shouting from a few feet away, struggling to light a match due to the dampness of Deep Darkness’ swamp. Paula notices and runs over as fast as she can, sloshing through the muck, to light Jeff’s bottle rocket with PSI Fire. Jeff thanked her before Paula turned around and aimed a fire attack right between Master Barf’s eyes. It didn’t seem to faze their enemy though, since it called for help and…

“Oh, COME ON!” Ness shouted as yet another Even Slimier Little Pile popped up out of the surface of the swamp’s disgusting water.

“Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick if we don’t get this over soon…” Paula muttered, and at that Ness dug through his bag until he found a Secret Herb, offering it to her. Jeff took the opportunity to run up to the two of them and use one of his cans of defense spray on Ness, shaking it vigorously. 

“I’m out of bottle rockets, I’m really sorry…” Jeff muttered. “This is the best I can do. I think a couple more PSI Fire hits could finish it if we play our cards right–”

“I.. I can’t. I’m too drained to use any more PSI.” Paula was holding her head in her hands. Jeff swore under his breath. “We ate our last PSI caramel back in Scaraba…”

Ness didn’t know what to do besides just whack the thing over and over with his bat. It’s all he could do, just hit it and hope they they finished it off before it did the same to them. Just as his bat came into contact with Master Barf, a bright light shone above them. Jeff and Ness looked over at Paula, who shook her head. “That wasn’t me, that was…”

“PSI STARSTORM!”

Then there was a loud booming sound as the larger bright objects struck Master Belch, who made a noise of pain, and as Ness squinted at them he realized the bright objects were PSI energy. They were kinda shaped like… stars…

“You’re back!” Jeff cried as Master Belch, defeated, fell back into the swamp. The blond boy ran over and threw his arms around the prince, and Paula quickly followed suit. Ness looked up from the new bat he picked up from a soaking wet gift box, then grinned ear to ear when he saw his friend. “Poo! We sure missed you!” 

“You did?” Prince Poo sounded a little dazed at the sudden hugs from his two friends. Then Ness, excited to see his friend back on the team (and with a cool new move to boot!) tackled the Prince with a hug as well. All four of them were laughing and holding each other tight, but the sudden change in weight from Ness’ enthusiastic hug caused the four of them to fall backwards into the mud, and if the four of them weren’t already soaking, they were now. 

“Sorry…” Ness offered as he untangled himself from the group hug. But no one seemed to hear it. Poo helped Ness stand up, offering his usual stoic smile. Jeff was desperately trying to clean his glasses with a wet shirt, and Paula was wringing out the end of her dress. But all four of them were still smiling. Now that they were a full team again, nothing was going to stand in their way. 


	2. Press Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous: (っ´▽｀)っ FLUFFY DRABBLE

“Dad?”

Dr. Jeff Andonuts looked up from his work, then around at the little girl hanging off the back of his desk chair. He smiled, setting his pen down and gathering up his papers. “Yes?”

“It’s almost my bedtime. You know what that means.”

“Oh? Enlighten me, I seem to have forgotten.” Jeff doesn’t mean it, though, he’s smiling as he stands up from his chair. He turns it around so that his daughter spins slowly towards him, giggling.

“You know what I mean! It’s almost time for you to tell me a story. We go through this every night!”

Jeff can’t help a laugh. “Ivy, you say ‘we go through this’ like it’s your job.”

“It is! And it’s your turn to read one tonight!”

“I know, I wouldn’t forget. Here.” He gets down on a knee and Ivy clambers up his back, wrapping her little arms around his neck. When Jeff stands up, though, he winces at the weight on his back. “You’re really getting too big for this, Ivy–”

“Dad! You swore!”

Jeff blinked in surprise. He didn’t think he did, not out loud at least, but when he’d picked Ivy up he had thought about his back and– there it was.

“Ivy, what have your father and I said about reading people’s minds without asking first? It’s impolite.”

“If it’s impolite, why did Aunt Paula show me how to do it?”

Jeff sighed a little. Raising children was difficult enough without them being able to read his mind or burn things on accident. “Because your Aunt Paula likes to, how did your brother say it? ‘Cause problems on purpose.’ Speaking of which, where is your brother?”

“With Papa. Doing math homework or something.” 

They were in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a worksheet between them. When Jeff and his daughter reached them, he set her down and she took a seat next to her papa. Jeff in turn laid a kiss on his husband’s head before taking a seat at the table as well. 

“Okay Joseph, this looks good. I like how you used the same number of decimals as the questions did.” Tony was signing while he was talking, and their son was switching his gaze between that and the now finished homework paper. [ _Thanks],_ he replied, to which Tony signed [ _No problem.]_

“I’m glad you’re done. You guys think too loud when you do this stuff.” Ivy had her head resting on her fists, swinging her legs. 

_[I do not.]_

“Yeah you do. Especially when you write.”

“Alright, you two.” Tony cut in, sensing an incoming argument, “Go put your pajamas on and get ready for bed.” They obeyed, racing each other to the doorway, and Tony sighed as he stood up. 

“We should talk to Poo about that. Maybe he knows about telepathy.” Jeff mused, messing with his wedding ring, rubbing it so that it moves back and forth on his finger. “We’re all meeting in two weeks anyway.”

“Right, the anniversary is coming up. 25 years since Giygas, huh?”

“Doesn’t really feel like it, does it.” Jeff kept messing with his ring. Tony notices, holding out his hand, and Jeff took it. He stood up and they walked to their bathroom together. Jeff kept looking at his reflection in the medicine cabinet.

“Are you alright?” Tony raises an eyebrow, taking his toothbrush out of his mouth.

“…Yeah. Just thinking about it always makes me feel like there’s… I don’t know. Loose ends. Like… Minch. Things like that. I still wouldn’t trade it for anything, you know, but it always feels like– are these your pills or mine?”

Tony squints at the bottle. “Yours.”

“Thanks.” Jeff opens up the top, takes a pill and then turns the lid around in his hands. “That’s really it, though. Everything else is just… amazing. I’m lucky to have done it.”

He’s almost cut off by Ivy yelling from the other side of the house. “DAD! PAPA! Joseph’s levitating my toothbrush again and if I can’t read thoughts it’s not fair he can– You are _too_!”

“Ah, that’s my cue.” Jeff smirks a little and pecks Tony on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”

When Jeff walks into Ivy’s bedroom, Joseph is sitting on the floor by her bed. [ _Will our esteemed author be joining us for our literary discussion this evening?_ ] Jeff signs, smiling. Joseph nods. _[I need inspiration for my next writing assignment at school.]_

“Alright, I have a perfect one. How would the both of you like to learn about electronic prosthetic limbs?” Jeff signs and talks at the same time.

Joseph raised an eyebrow. _A_ real _story._ Jeff laughed, then takes a look at the bookshelf. 

“Alright, we can always start the next book in the series you’re reading, if you’d like to.”

“No, tell the one about you and Uncle Ness and Aunt Paula and Uncle Poo!” Ivy sat up straight in bed, holding her stuffed teddy bear closer to her. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Your Uncle Ness tells it better than I do.”

_[I like listening to you tell it. You talk all about the weird things and animals and stuff.]_

_“_ Alright, I suppose we can get a little of the ways in. Where do I start…” Jeff muses, sitting at the foot of Ivy’s bed. 

“Okay, Late one night, there was a meteor that had crashed on the top of the tallest hill in a little town called Onett, and the crash was so loud it woke up the whole neighborhood, including a boy named Ness…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt can be found here: https://memelemel.tumblr.com/post/163928217956/send-one-or-more-for-a-drabble
> 
> The original post on my tumblr can be found here: https://recklessinventor.tumblr.com/post/637184867457712128/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3-fluffy-drabble
> 
> If you'd like to see the designs (and a couple headcanons I'd made) of Jeff and Tony's kids, I doodled them here: https://recklessinventor.tumblr.com/post/642599232354779136/doodle-dump-under-the-cut-featuring-teen-jeff-and
> 
> I still go back and forth as to whether Jo and Ivy exist, since I'm not sure Jeff would want to be a dad (mostly because of his job and my headcanons surrounding Jeff and Dr. A's relationship on my rp blog), but I'm positive he'd try his best to be the best dad possible if he did have kids. Regardless, I hope this was fluffy enough for you, lol
> 
> If you like my writing, there's more drabbles, headcanons, rp, and other cool stuff over at recklessinventor.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt can be found here: https://memelemel.tumblr.com/post/163928217956/send-one-or-more-for-a-drabble
> 
> The original post on my tumblr can be found here: https://recklessinventor.tumblr.com/post/637278462156161024/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3-fluffy-drabble-friend-time-idk-with-who
> 
> If you like my writing, there's more drabbles, headcanons, rp, and other cool stuff over at recklessinventor.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
